


Khr book 1: the life of our abandoned sky

by Khrfan123



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khrfan123/pseuds/Khrfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna got his first kill at age 18, some of his guardians left and abandoned him except for chrome. Then he gave up and gave it to a new Sky. 2.5 years later the vongola guardians are happy with their new sky except for chrome, I-pin futa, bianchi, prefect cloud little sister. But what about our abandoned sky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Abandoned, leaving and the new sky

Vongola mansion/Italy/ may 15 20xx

It was night at the Vongola mansion, piles of paperwork were sitting on the desk, half finished in the office and a familiar figure laying down on a couch, rubbing his salty tears out of his eyes andlooking up at the ceiling with a sad and lonely look in his face.

W-why why does it have to happen? He said with a breaking and lonely voice for that, he was hurt, shattering and falling on the inside. There is one reason for why he was like that.

He actually killed someone.

Flashback (november 18, 20xx)

34 members from a mysterious and unknown Famiglia that he never heard of were surrounding him and keeping him from escaping. With one drop of sweat rolling down his face, his eyes widened with shock and surprise. All of his guardians except his two mists guardians who were out of on a mission, collapsed (as they were knocked out when he was about to call them to see if there was someone who is intruding the mansion)

A mysterious man by the name of "Tino" with black reflecting sunglasses that covers his eyes has one hand holding Lambo's head who also got knocked out and the other hand with a gun straight on the side of Lambo's head.

''Surrender Vongola Decimo or else this brat of yours dies and your precious guardians will also die with him!'' shouted and smirk out of Tino.

"No don't do it! Why can't we be allies and not ene-"Tsuna breathed out desperately but Tino cut him off? "We aren't fooling around, Kid! This is an order from our boss. Surrender and he lives and if you don't his brains will get blown out!"

"Let him go, you bastard! He's just only 9!" Tsuna screamed with anger at him.

"I rather not, I'll just shoot this brat if you don't surrender, Vongola Decimo!" Tinos's finger slowly tightened on the trigger.

"No, He's just a child and part of my family, He's just too young and he has a whole life ahead of him. I won't let you kill my brother!"

Tsuna's flames appeared and he flew really fast, reappeared right in front of Tino. Before tino could even blink, Tsuna then plunged his right glove into Tinos's chest and he died with a stunned look on his face and his hand letting go of the gun. Tsuna pulls out his blood splattered hand and he kicked Tino straight into Tino's men.

Tsuna's gloves were covered in blood as it was dripping on the floor. The mafioso was completely shocked for a minute then they roared and headed straight for the Vongola Boss.

Few minutes later all was quiet, the air was smelled like blood and all Mafioso's bodies were sprawled all across the floor not a single one was breathing or moving. 34 people were all killed by him. Tsuna then looked at the other side looking at his guardians(who are now all awake). Then he walked to Lambo and the rest of his guardians.

Are you guys all right?" Tsuna said to them in a small soft voice and they looked at him with a shock and numb faces. Tsuna looked at them as if they're confused and scared. Then he turned around and looked at Lambo.

"Lambo, Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"Stay away from me, you hearthless monster!" Lambo shouted as he crawled backwards away from him while his tears are falling down in his eyes then he ran away.

"Wait Lambo, let me explain! " Tsuna shouted as his hands reached out for him but it was too late Lambo was already gone. As Lambo disappeared from him, his guardian stood up. tsuna took one step forward but his precious guardians took one step back.

"stay back, you're not the tsuna that we know! Yamamoto shouted at him making as tsuna looked at him with disbelief.

"what do mean yamamoto...i'm tsuna your best friend...you know that right! tsuna said to him with pleaded look.

"But the jyuudaime that we know would never kill anyone!" Gokudera told to him as tsuna looked at him with with widened eyes.

"But I only did it because..."

"Save it for your excuses, you good for nothing killer." Hibari said to him making Tsuna's eyes widened again.

Flashback end

It had been 6 months since Tsuna had his first kill and people like the arcobaleno, Dino, byakuran and his allies understood what he did for the sake for saving his family but most of his guardians didn't, they just avoid and left him with fear. He was also being called "a monster" by lightning guardian whose like a little brother to him and part of the Vongola Famiglia.

They said they're going to assassinate his guardians, his friends. Friends that he wanted to protect and treasured them the most in his life. But sadly, his friends turned away from him and refused to face to him. Some would leave the Vongola mansion just for an excuse of not seeing him.

But sometimes, Tsuna would have a comfort presence with Kyouta (the who is the little sister of a certain cloud guardian) and I-pin. But their comforting presence was soon broken by most of his guardians, even Lambo.

The worst part, Tsuna wasn't getting enough sleep. His dreams had turned into a worst nightmare, about him being showered by blood that covered his hands, but not with his own blood but the blood of another. With no rest in his office (due too many paper works and most of his guardians' paper works) skipping meals, not sleeping properly but just crying in his sleep.

But seeing him suffering that even Reborn had trouble seeing (also for Dino and his female mist guardian). Yup, you read that right, Chrome is the only one that never abandoned him even though she wasn't there during that fateful day.

Flashback (november, 26)

It's been one week since most of his guardians abandoned him after that fateful day, Tsuna sigh painfully as he set down his pen on his desk and looked at many paper works, sitting in neat piles, half completely finished.

Until the door of his office was suddenly opened and notice his female mists guardian (who got back from her mission) and saw him seeing his eyes red with dark circles under them, clearly crying from sleepless nights.

The female mist walks towards him and hug him that makes Tsuna widened his eyes and said.

"Chrome?"

"It's ok bossu, I know what happened, you were just only protecting them from getting killed. " As Chrome let go of the hug and look at him with a sad eyes.

"How did you know, did Reborn inform you or the oth..?" Tsuna was about to finish, but chrome cut him off and finally said

"No, they didn't inform us even that sun arcobaleno''.

Then how did you find out, then?

"You don't need to know about how I know But right now you need take a break from this paperwork." chrome said.

"Why are you helping me, I'm a killer aren't I?" Tsuna said while he looked down with his eyes covered by his hair.

"You're not a killer you only did it just protect them and I'm helping you because I cared about you and I know how you feel if I saved someone that I really cared about from being killed even though it cost me my own life and I'm not going to abandoned you like the others did. so I'm going to be here for you, bossu, no matter what." Tsuna stared up at her as he felt tears on his eyes and rubbed it without letting his mist guardian see him crying but chrome already seen him cry.

"Sorry for letting you see me like this, Chrome." Tsuna laugh a little while he's rubbing his tears.

"You shouldn't be crying or else your eyes would be red, bossu." chrome said with a serious look.

Flashback end

Tsuna was happy that his female mist never abandoned him because Chrome wants to protect her boss and her new family even though she will sacrifice herself to save him. Chrome left Mukuro's gang not only she was kicked out, she was also was heartbroken by what she saw between mukuro and M.M and it was only tsuna, kyoko and haru knew about it. but that story will be told next time.

But anyway it was a mystery for him that his own mist guardian really cared about him, looked after his health, protecting him and never avoid him. chrome done it not only as tsuna's mist guardian but also as his sister as well. Reborn was relief that Chrome didn't abandoned his ex student even though she was in a mission in Russia two days ago.

But it wasn't enough, Tsuna wants most of his guardians to accept him once again But they didn't. Most of the guardians grew farther apart from him and ignore his depressions.

Tsuna took out a picture frame besides the center table then he looked at the picture of his whole family even with futa, i-pin kyota and Chrome in it. Looking at it makes him missed the times when he was called Tsuna nii by Lambo, I-pin, Futa and Kyota, having fun with Gokudera and Yamamoto and getting bitten to death by Kyoya and of course his brotherly figure by Ryohie. Then Tsuna leaned his forehead to the picture frame and cried. One week later, Tsuna gave up his position as the Vongola sky and told Reborn about it this.

"Are you serious about this, Dame tsuna?" Reborn said with curious face but never showed it.

"Yeah, I'm going to give up being the Vongola boss." Tsuna nodded.

"And who's going to be the new boss?" Reborn asked.

"Federico..."

Federico was son of Nono, He was found alive three years ago but he never fight for being the vongola boss and also he and Tsuna and his guardians met last March right after their graduation. He was strict, strong but a nice guy. He was never unlike Xanxus and he already knows that Tsuna has been through a lot since most of his guardians left him. But besides that, Tsuna knows that if he leaves most of his guardians, they won't be afraid of him anymore and they will have a new Sky.

"Sorry dame Tsuna I refuse..."

"Reborn, I know you're the greatest hitman in the world and you trained and thought me to become the boss of Vongola Family and to protect my family but please do it for me not just as your ex student but as Tsuna." Tsuna said and looked at Reborn eyes with a serious look which made Reborn grin a little.

"You've change even though you're still my dame student, if that's what you want, fine I will accept your decision. "

"Thanks Reborn." Tsuna said and smiled a little.

Five days later (may 20)

"Are you sure that you want to do this, tsunayoshi?"

"Yeah and don't worry, I have already settled everything with Nono also Futa, I-pin, kyota and bianchi will be here today with kyoya and tetsuya and I have feeling that they won't coming back in japan." Tsuna with a sad face as he was outside the Vongola mansion with his luggage and with some few boxes inside the car with reborn waiting. And he already informed Federico that he's the new Vongola which made Federico shocked and but he has no choice but to accept it. "Enrico, Can you promise me one thing? "

"What is it?" federico question him.

"promise me that you will always protect them, no matter what." Tsuna said to him with a smile but still with sadness on his face.

"I promise." federico said and Tsuna nodded then he went inside the car. The driver drove him and Reborn to the airport without turning back.

When the guardians were informed by Reborn that Federico was their new boss, they returned to the Vongola mansion even Chrome, Kyota, I-pin and Futa.(who just got back from school and they didn't know about the accident Most of the guardians accepted Enrico as their new boss except for Chrome who doesn't want Ceilo to become their boss but she has no choice but to accept him even also for Kyota, I-pin and futa. but With Enrico as their new sky everything was fine.

But what happened to Tsuna?

Next time on Our Sky

Oi, wake up.

Mmmmmng...

*pokes*

"10 more minutes, please."

"Sigh"

I guess I have no choice but to this.

* Jump up on the bed*

* squats down*

*Doing like a tiger hand seal*

"One thousand years of death, Naruto version style!"

*Pokes at the butthole*

*Jumps out the bed*

"Itaiiiiiiiiiii!"


	2. Chapter 2: Living in italy and the changes

two and half years later/ April 28, 20xx/11:00

It was in the morning in Sicily, birds flying in the sky, trees blowing by the wind, people chatting in the streets, tourist roaming around and people working.

In an apartment which has a view of the streets and other apartments and inside of one condo, there is one living room with a kitchen and one bedroom with an only one bathroom. It only contained CRT T.V. and a laptop.

Suddenly the door knock but noone answered it then the doorbell but still noone answer, but hear a key then the doorknob was turned open. From the main door revealed a female, about 13 years old with blue straightforward eyes wearing silver glasses and a long straight black hair that was in back was reaching until shoulders, one side of the front hair was clipped and other side left in front (lets say it was annie hairystle from attack on titans)

And she's was wearing a black t-shirt with a printed words "keep calm and game on. She is also wearing a brown skirt and blue pants inside with a brown bag on her shoulder.

She came in and looked around in the living room and sighs. She then walked to the bedroom and opens the door and found someone sleeping in the bed (which is near to the window, and bathroom of the right side of the room), covered with a blanket, and not caring to wake up. Then she dropped her bag and walked to the side of the bed and shaking the person.

"Oi wake up." She said.

"Mmmmmng..." With groan, the body rolled over to the other side of the bed. She shook that person again but the person still didn't wake up. With the sigh of the female teen, she then jumps to the bed, squats down, removes the blanket revealing the waist down.

"Sorry, I have to do this but you leave me no choice." She said as she was putting her hands together, doing a tiger hand seal.

"One thousand years of death!" she shouted and put her both index fingers in the butthole.

"Ittttaiiiiiiii!" The sleeping person loudly screamed with pain and fell down to the floor.

"Do you really have to do that?!" The familiar voice said which revealed to be lad.

"Well, if you didn't answer the knocking and ringing of the bell and you wouldn't wake up with the whole day, lazing around. You surely deserve that, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The lad was revealed to be Tsunayoshi Sawada, the ex tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna's brown hair was a bit spikier, messier and little bit longer that sometimes covered his eyes, and the back of his hair reaching just the back of his shoulder. His brown eyes are still having dark circles from less sleep.

"I guess you're right, Kyota." Tsuna said as he stands up from the ground and revealed the name of female teen who is the little sister of his ex cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari.

"Go take a shower and change your clothes. We're going out somewhere to eat and I'll be waiting for you in the living room! Kyota said to him as got her bag from the ground then walked to the door, closing the door from behind, leaving Tsuna alone in his room.

"Alright..." Tsuna thought and went to the bathroom.

Twenty five minutes later, Tsuna was done with his shower and changing his clothes into an orange vest hoodie with long grey sleeves shirt and blue pants. He opened the door and went to the room seeing Kyota sitting on the couch, writing something on her notebook and finished it.

"Is that a new song that you've been working on?" Tsuna question her.

"Yeah, it took me four or five days to make this and I finished it." Kyota said to him while she put her pencil and notebook in her bag.

"So, are we going or are we just going to stay here for the whole day?" Kyota said as she stands up and went the main door.

"Hai" Tsuna responded and went to her in the main door and they went.

Outside in Sicily

Tsuna and kyouta were out in Sicily, walking and looking at something for brunch. Everywhere they look, the cafes or bakery are so delicious that it is hard to select for which one to choose. Tsuna looked at the town as he was like here forever.

It's been only a year and six months since I stayed here, huh" Tsuna thought.

It's been already two and half years since tsuna left his position as the Vongola boss to Enrico. He lived in Nanimori for only three months but he left and stayed in Italy afterwards. Since he couldn't face what has happen in the past with some of his guardians.

Iemitsu knows that Tsuna left his position to Enrico, he wasn't discourage and disappointed at his son but he was mostly disappointed with some of his ex guardians. Even though he wasn't there for his son and his wife, he still cares about he so he left his position as the CEDEF boss and gave it to Basil two and half years ago.

but for Nana, Tsuna and Iemistu told her about the truth when Tsuna graduated from high school. Even though she was disappointed at them for not telling her but she knows they want to keep her safe. Both of them promise her to tell if anything happened which Iemitsu and tsuna even told her about that fate full day and futa, Kyota, bianchi Lambo and I-pin aren't going come back in Japan anymore.

But when the time tsuna lived in Nanimori, he would cry every time when go out of the house and have still memories with all the fun times with him and his beloved friends/guardians, . So he called up Reborn and told him that he couldn't handle it there and if he can go to other countries and stay there, but Reborn told tsuna that if there were mafias that they know him as the ex Vongola tenth they would probably attack him. Also maybe one his ex guardians would saw him at that country, one of them will show their faces to tsuna.

Reborn even also told Dino about it and it would keep this as a secret and agreed to look after tsuna from time to time and he would visit his ex guardians since tsuna told him to see if their alright. But since tsuna have no other but to stay in Italy, but it was a good thing they would never sometimes came outside and would sometime stay at the Vongola mansion or at the mission.

"Oi, are you even listening!" Tsuna snapped his rain of thoughts as Kyota shouted at him.

"Sorry Kyota, what did you say again!?" Tsuna said to her.

"I said where are we supposed to eat?" Kyota said with her eyes looking at him then she looked around.

"I really don't know it's really hard to choose from."

"Well why not the Taste of Sicily Cafe right over there." Kyota said while pointing her index finger at the cafe which is by the side of the beach.

"Why in that cafe?"

"Because, I know that cafe has a terrace which has view of the ocean and besides that, they have my favourite cakes, so let's go." Kyota said in a deadpanned expression while she started walking through a bed of pinkish flowers in the background.

"She really hasn't change a bit." Tsuna thought while smiling a little, then he followed her in the cafe.

When they got inside the cafe, it was a bit busy. A lot of people were there, eating and chatting. They went straight outside of the cafe's terrace. It has a view of the sky and the beach. They got a table, their seats and a menu. Sitting in their seats, they glanced at the menus.

"So what do want to order?" Kyota said to Tsuna while looking at the menu.

"Um, I think I want order this one, What about you?"

"I'll just order this from the counter." Kyota stands up and goes to the counter. While she was ordering, Tsuna with his palm on his chin looks at the right.

"Sugoi." Tsuna thought with amassment, looking at the sparkling full blue ocean. Then amazement turned to a sad face, making him look at the ocean with the sky above makes him wonder what his ex Famiglia are doing right now with Enrico.

"It looks like you've been lost in your own thoughts." Kyota said to him as she sat down in her chair

"No, I'm not lost in my own thoughts, I'm just looking at the ocean and it's so pretty to look at. I mean it's..."

"You miss them, right." Kyota said to him which made Tsuna sighs and looked down in his eyes covered by his hair.

"Sorry Kyota- Chan for making you worry, I really miss them so much even though most of them abandoned me but I still forgive them. Even though, Mukuro and Chrome can forgive for me for leaving them behind without telling and let Enrico-san in charge. But I really want to know if they are all right without me. I really missed the times that we are all together, maybe it was fault that killed them without even think... "

"Baka, it wasn't your fault that you killed them, you were only saving my big brother and most of your family from getting killed by that guy and his Mafioso gangs. That's how mafia boss are. But most of your Famiglia abandoned you and they didn't know that you were saving them. But good thing the ones that didn't abandon is only Chrome-nee and I'm grateful for that but I know that you missed all of them equally even I-pin, Futa, and Bianchi-nee Chan. But besides that, you only did it to save them not only because they are your guardians but you considered them as your family. And besides I'm the one who promise you last year that I will keep you company, remember." Kyota said in a kind words which made Tsuna looked straight at her and thanked her.

"Arigatou Kyota." Then the waiter brought them their orders and put it in their table.

"No prob, but right I really starving." Kyota said to him as she was ready to eat.

Five hours later, they went to the supermarket. Tsuna was inside the store buying groceries while Kyota was standing outside waiting for him. While waiting for him, a great hit of an old Japanese song rang by her phone.

"Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu Tashikameru you ni N... beep." Kyota took her phone from her pants pocket and answered.

"Moshi moshi." Kyota said calmly. While she was talking to someone in her phone, Tsuna came out and turned his head to the right and saw Kyota talking on her phone with only nodding and talking. Then she was done talking and hangs up her phone and she turned to tsuna.

"I have to go to get going since tetsuya- nii is almost there to pick me up, so are ok on your own?"

"Sure, don't worry about it, I'm going to be fine, you have to get going now". Tsuna said to her.

"Alright, before I go, you wake up early or else I'll do that punishment that I did to you this morning and I will literally do it again tomorrow if you don't wake up." Kyota warned him and made Tsuna shrugged.

"I knew it!"tsuna thought and then nodded at her.

"Alright, I have to get going, see you tomorrow." Kyota waved to him and he waved back then she went to the place where tetsuya is going to pick her up and Tsuna went home with his groceries.

With Kyota

When Kyota was fast walking ,she saw Tetsuya Kusakabe, the right hand man of her big brother, who was outside of his car, waiting for her. She then started running towards Tetsuya. Noticing her, he then opens the car door from the back.

"Sorry tetsuya-nii, did I make you wait here long." Kyota said with calm but also a worried voice and tetsuya swayed his head then patted her head and grin.

"No you didn't make me wait, kido, I was only here a few minutes ago, so let's go home ok." Tetsuya said to her and removed his hand from her head then Kyota went inside the back of the car then as tetsuya went and started the car then drove.

1 hour and 3 minutes later, they were at the Vongola mansion. Kyota stepped out of the car and walked in front at the Vongola mansion door.

"Welcome back Miss Kyota." A butler named Loren said in a polite tone while standing in front of the door as he opened it for her.

"Arigatou, Loren-san." said Kyota with a small smile. Then someone called out her name.

"Kyota-Chan!" Kyota looked to the person calling to her and saw a 12 years old girl, with dark brown eyes. She has short bangs in front and with two braided pigtails at the back. She was also wearing an ordinary red shirt and a black skirt. She was running towards her and hugged her.

"Hey I-pin, what's up?" Kyota said to her with normal tone with also a small smile as I-pin let go of the hug.

"Nothing Kyota, so how is patrolling in the city."

"Well, it's a warm weather and troublesome but fun too." Kyota rubbed her head then they both walk in the hall.

"So how is the song?" I-pin asked.

"Well I finished it, so go ahead take a look." Kyota took her notebook out of her bag and gave it to her then looked at it.

"Sugoi, it really looks catchy but what do you call it anyway."

"I really don't know, I will name it when when they are here ." She said as I-pin nodded.

"So where is that stupid cow anyway?" Kyota ask.

"Well he's in his office still doing school works that Enrico-san gave him, but I really want him to come and hang out with us." I-pin said.

"You want to visit him for while?" I-pin nodded and went to Lambo.

They walked to the upstairs hall and got to Lambo's room, they heard an argument inside. Kyota and I-pin looked to each other and nodded. Kyota opened the door and they both saw Yamamoto, Lambo, Gokudera and Ryohie who were inside Lambo's room. Gokudera and Ryohie were arguing about something and Yamamoto was in the middle, stopping their argument.

"Octopus head, I'm extremely confused with all of those tough methods that you're teaching Lambo!" Ryohie shouted.

"Turf top, I don't know how you graduate from high school, it's not that difficult to teach him, it's really easy, you dumb idiot!" Gokudera shouted as he took his dynamites out which made Kyota and I-pin sweat drop.

"Maa maa, don't fight each other, we're here to teach Lambo about science!". Yamamoto said as he was trying to calm them both, yet they were still arguing.

"Yare, yare, why do they have to fight in my room and why not in other places?" Lambo said with his palm in his chin, as he was looking at them, then notice I-pin and Kyota was as at the door. He got up from his chair and ran to them.

"Kyota, you're back from that boring patrol! So did you bring any candy?" Lambo said as he brings out his hands, demanding for candy.

"Sorry Lambo, I didn't bring any candy for you, while I was patrolling around the city."

"But you promise that you buy me candy while you're there!"

"Well Sorry, I only promise you a "maybe." then Kyota made deadpanned expression on her.

"Liar, you said only ok and you... ahoushi, are you done with your school work that Juudaime gave to you!" When Lambo was about to finish but he was interrupted by Gokudera.

"No, not yet finished and can you at least be easy with all those annoying methods of yours, stupidera!" Lambo sticks his tongue at Gokudera which made him snapped.

"My methods are easy, you little brat!"

"Hey you two, what are you doing here." Everyone in the room looked at the person and it was Federico who said it.

"Federico-san, we're just wondering if Lambo can hang out with us for while." I-pin said, politely.

"Sure he can, but after his school work are all done then he can hang out with you." federico said and smiled at her and she smiles back.

"Really,Rico-nii!" Lambo said which stop his arguments with Gokudera then he ran to federico.

"But, you have to finish your school work, alright." federico said, waving his index finger at Lambo.

"Hai, Nissan!" Lambo said with big smile on his face as he hugged him and Enrico hugged him back

"Group hug to the extreme!" Ryohie shouted once more.

"Hahaha! Ok Ryohie senpai!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Don't hug Juudaime, you freaks!" Gokudera scowled at them as he was protecting Enrico but they already did it. Seeing them like that, it made I-pin chuckle and Kyota with an emotionless expression said.

"I-pin, I'll just be going to onichan for a while, ok." I-pin nodded and then Kyota left the room. When Kyota was walking in the hall, she met mukuro and chrome.

"Kyota-Chan, your back." Chrome greeted her as Kyota strode to her.

"Yes I am back chrome-nee" kyota said as she hugged her. Chrome smiled and hugged back at her little step sister. but then it was broken off by Gokudera, who was looking for chrome.

" chrome, Juudaime is calling for you, he's at his office waiting " Gokudera shouted and left without noticing the angry and disappointment on chrome's face.

"See you later, Kyo-Chan." Chrome said with a fake smile as she went to her boss' office and Kyota sigh as she turned her head to the window on the right, looking at the sun as it slowly comes down. Kyota stopped looking at window and started walking to her brother.

With tsuna

It was 9:40 pm, and Tsuna was already back at his apartment and dropped himself in his bed with tiredly groan because he was doing the cooking, dishes and even folding his clothes like a housewife sort of way.

"So tired." Tsuna said as he was feeling his comfy pillow with his blanket wrap around his body. Tsuna turned his body to the left side of the bed and looked at a picture frame on the side table with a sad smile on his face. It was the same treasured picture of all his family together with him. He still kept it since he left the Vongola. He slowly close his eyes as deep sleep took over him.

Mina...

The next day, as the rays of the sun shined through the window, while Tsuna was having a good sleep, the doorbell rang. He woke up and looked at his alarm clock, it was 9:40. With groan of his voice, he got up and went straight to the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Tsuna shouted as the doorbell keeps on ringing.

"Who would be ringing the doorbell in this early morning?" tsuna thought with grumpy look on his face and opened the door.

"Yes, what is... it." tsuna widened his eyes as he was looking at the person that he never expected to see.

"Yo tsunayoshi-kun!"


	3. Chapter 3: The loving marshmallow boss and the storm cat

April 29 20xx, 9:41 A.M

"Hieeeeee!" Tsuna screamed as he fell down in the floor.

"Ara, why are you sitting in the floor Tsunayoshi-kun?" The white hair person said to him as he smiled and stoop.

"Why am I sitting on the floor, what are you doing here byakuran!?" tsunayoshi stood and shouted as he pin pointed at the white hair person revealed to be the byakuran Gesso, the boss of the millefiore Famiglia.

"Aaw, you're so mean tsunayoshi-Kun, is this how you treat your beloved guest." Byakuran teased while Tsuna closes the door.

"Alright byakuran be serious, what are you really doing here? Tsuna said as he turned around and glared at him with his arms crossed together.

"Alright the reason that I am really here is because I really miss you, tsunayoshi-kun, I haven't seen you for two months!" Byakuran said as he grabbed tsuna towards him for a hugged and started rubbing his cheek against his. Tsuna could sense with his hyper intuition that byakuran wasn't telling the truth.

"You just came here so you could get away from paperwork, isn't it?" Tsuna said as he looked down at byakuran sulking. He started feeling bad when he mentioned about the P-bomb. When tsuna was about to apologize, he got interrupted by byakuran.

"Your right Tsunayoshi-Kun those dangerous abominations keep coming in my office, they didn't even let me rest and eat my delicious marshmallow. They keep on going and going, they even make me go insane, you hear me, insane!" byakuran shouted like he was going crazy. As Tsuna was standing there, looking at byakuran cursing about the pape... ahem I mean the abomination, he smiled as he knows how it feels to sign many stacks of paperwork that keeps on coming. Tsuna walked to byakuran.

"Byakuran, I'm going out after breakfast. So do you want to come with me, I will buy you marshmallow? Byakuran turned his head.

"Can I at least have three packs of marshmallow?"

"Sure why not." Tsuna said, smiling.

"Arigatou, tsunayoshi–kun!" Byakuran thanked and hugged tsuna again with tears of joy.

"Did you want something to eat, I'll make some sandwiches?" tsuna ask as he lets go of the hug and went straight to the kitchen.

"Yeah I did." Byakuran said as he almost sat on the couch when suddenly his stomach growled. Tsuna then turned around and stared at him.

"Are you sure, your mouth says no...but your stomach Says yes." Tsuna glared at him while byakuran made an embarrassing smile.

"Well I ate only one piece bread when I left HQ, but I guess it wasn't enough" byakuran scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, let me make you some sandwiches then we can go out." Tsuna said as he got the bread knife from the cupboard. While waiting for tsuna to make their sandwiches, byakuran was sitting at the dining table using his phone to surf in Facebook.

"By the way byakuran, what if Kikyo-San or the others will find out that you're really gone." Tsuna ask as byakuran looked up at him from his phone.

"Don't you worry, Kikyo is at the mission in Korea with Zakuro and Belle-Chan and I told Tori-chan and Daisy-Chan to tell them that I'm going to visit you.

"So what about you, how is work coming along?" byakuran questioned him smiling, as tsuna stopped and looked at him.

"My work at the toy store?" tsuna asked as byakuran nodded.

"Well about that, I resigned from that job a week ago." Tsuna said to byakuran which made his jaw dropped.

"What! Why! You have worked there for only three months. Did they fire you? Do you want me to talk them?"

"Don't do that byakuran. My job was just perfectly fine but it was only temporary. I will get another job." As Tsuna said, smiling at byakuran, who looked at him for a minute and got an idea.

"If you're looking for a job, you can work as part of the millefiore member and you don't need to..." As Byakuran was offering a job to him. "Byakuran..." Tsuna stopped him.

"Thanks for the offer but I can't go back to be involved in working with mafia anymore." Tsuna turned him down.

"Why not?" Byakuran asked with a questionable look.

" because ever since what happened three years ago, I'm afraid to go back and get involve working with the mafia, I'm afraid of becoming a killer again and even afraid of seeing everyone back in the Vongola HQ." Tsuna replied with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry..." tsuna look up at byakuran.

"For what?"

"for offering you to work as part of the member of the millefiore family, I just thought it would be easier for you to not finding a job and we could hide you from your ex guardians." As byakuran apologizes, tsuna swayed his head.

"No, that's ok and besides, finding a job might be difficult. Sometimes when I have not found it yet, I feel like I'm free." Tsuna said with a warm smile.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." byakuran thought as he sees tsuna serving the food.

Two and half hours later, tsuna and byakuran were strolling in the street of Italy where there are full of shops, cold stores, apartments and people were walking around. And as promise, byakuran finally have his three packs marshmallow and eating them. As they were walking, Tsuna's phone rang. Byakuran looked at tsuna as he digs his cell phone from his pocket and look at the name.

"Oh its Kyota, I should have text her before we left home" tsuna said as he took his earphone and put earpiece in his ear.

"Hey Kyota"

"Tsunayoshi-nii," tsuna shivered as he could hear Kyota's chilling voice.

"Where in the world are you! When I went in your apartment, I knocked and rang the doorbell several times. I used the spare key, thinking that you have over slept again. I could have done the one thousand years of death technique to you again but instead I found an empty bed. So explain yourself." Kyota exclaimed.

As Tsuna is explaining on the phone, byakuran was looking at him while happily eating his marshmallow.

"So you're out with byakuran-san. Wasn't he supposed to be back at the millefiore HQ doing paperwork" tsuna nervously laughed when Kyota said the P-bomb on the phone.

"Well, let him stay for only today. He needs a break from his ..." Tsuna looked at byakuran. "you-know-what"

"Alright I understand, but I need to know where are you guys?"

After Tsuna finished telling the direction to Kyota, he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Kyota will come, so I guess we have to stay here." Tsuna said to byakuran as he nodded with agreement.

12 minutes later, while tsuna and byakuran are leaning against the wall and still waiting for Kyota, they suddenly heard someone calling out their names. They looked at right side of the street and saw Kyota riding her blue bike.

"Hey Kyota-Chan!" Byakuran shouted as he and tsuna waved to her.

"Hey." Kyota said as she stopped and got off her bike and started to walk towards byakuran and tsuna.

"Sorry that I forgot to call you, I was with byakuran the whole day" tsuna said as Kyota swayed her head.

"It's ok, good thing I have my bike today and if I didn't, I would have walked and made you guys wait for..." as Kyota was about to finish her sentence, they heard a sound coming from the corner.

"Meow" the three of them stopped and as they turned around. They saw a cat with a light peach with brownish yellow covered fur, red eyes and red flames in both ears.

"Uri/Uri-kun" Tsuna and Kyota said as byakuran started to freak out.

"Gokudera's storm cat, why is he here!" byakuran screamed while tsuna and Kyota was not startled like it was nothing.

Don't worry byakuran-San, Uri-kun has known this secret for only 11 months and he never hint Gokudera about tsuna. So every time if he's not with Gokudera-kun in a mission, he would like to visit tsunayoshi-nii." Kyota said to byakuran as Uri ran and jump to tsuna for a hug.

"He he, hey Uri, it's been long time that haven't seen you." Tsuna said smiling while he was carrying Uri and rubbing his hand against his fur. Uri purred and rub his face against Tsuna's chest, while both are having some bonding, byakuran noticed Kyota was thinking about something.

"What's wrong Kyota-Chan?" Byakuran asked.

"Well a month ago, I heard Gokudera-kun told Ryohie-nii, yamamoto-nii and Federico-San that he will put a tracking device on Uri-chan next time if he disappears again, but maybe he was just joking about it." as Kyota told byakuran then they suddenly heard two loud familiar voices.

"Don't worry Gokudera, we'll find him!"

"Oh shut up, sword freak!" byakuran and Kyota turned their bodies and saw behind only Gokudera shouting at Yamamoto still far away and not noticing them, but as for tsuna...

He was Scared.

To Be Continued...

Next time on Our Abandoned sky

B: So kyota, what are we going to do"

K:"Just follow my lead"

G:"Damn it Uri, where the heck are you stupid cat"

K:"Oh byakuran-san, what are you doing here?"

B:Huh


	4. Chapter 4: hide and depression

Chapter 4: hide and depression

"Shit/crap, they're here!"Byakuran and Kyota thought. As Uri felt tsuna shivered, he looked up and saw tsuna covered in fear. He, then started getting worried.

"Kyota-Chan what are we going to do?! What if they saw him?!" byakuran murmured as he pin pointed at tsuna.

While byakuran was freaking out, Kyota was thinking for a second, and then suddenly she saw in the other side some big boxes with few small punctured holes in between two stores and then she got an Idea.

"Byakuran-san hold Uri for a while, I got an idea!" Kyota said while she grabbed Uri from tsuna. Then tsuna snapped out of it.

"I'm Sorry for the small and quick reunion, Uri-kun. But Gokudera-kun and yamamoto-nii are here to find you. So next time, I promise that you can see tsuna, again." Kyota told Uri and he agreed sadly. Kyota then gave Uri to byakuran and then grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Kyota, what are you doing?" Tsuna confusedly asked, as he was being dragged by Kyota. Suddenly they stopped.

"Hiding you, of course", Kyota ordered, "now sit" while she pushed him to the hiding place. Kyota got one big box and covered tsuna.

"Just be quiet ok, so both of them won't hear you." Kyota warned him as she went back to byakuran and Uri.

"So Kyota, what are we going to do?" Byakuran said as he gave Uri to her.

"Just follow my lead" Kyota said as she looked at him and smirked.

"Tch, you know what, I have no time to argue with you. I have to find that stupid cat!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto as he was very pissed. Suddenly, they heard two familiar voices.

"Eh! Byakuran-san, what are you doing here!?" Gokudera and Yamamoto heard the voice and glanced to the right as they saw byakuran, Kyota and even Uri.

"huh?" byakuran gave a confusing look. Kyota gave him "just-follow-my-lead-or-else-I-will-give-you-to-uncle-Reborn-if-this-plan-is-ruined"staring look.

"Oh hello, Kyota-Chan and Gokudera's storm cat, I'm just strolling around Italy and buying some marshmallow." Byakuran pretended to smile as he decided to play along.

"Strolling around in the city, shouldn't you be..." As Kyota was about to finish,they both heard Gokudera and Yamamoto calling out, "Uri!" Byakuran and Kyota saw coming their way.

"Hey Byakuran and Kyota!" Yamamoto shouted as he followed a pissed Gokudera. Kyota and byakuran looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh hey, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" byakuran shouted back, pretending to smile at them.

"Here's Uri-kun, Gokudera-kun." Kyota said as she was giving Uri to Gokudera.

"So...this is where you are! Sorry if this stupid cat is bothering you again, Kyota." Gokudera apologized as he grabbed Uri in the neck fur.

"No, I don't mind at all. Uri-kun can tag along with me in patrolling the city. But you know Gokudera-kun, you can always call if Uri-kun is here with me whenever he is missing. You don't have to search too much." Kyota said as Gokudera, Yamamoto and byakuran stared at her.

"Wow Gokudera, She's right. You should call her instead of finding Uri all over the city" Yamamoto smiled and said to him.

"Oh shut up, sword freak! And you! You escape from me while going inside your box! And I was trying to look for you and I have no choice to look with that sword freak and..." as Gokudera was complaining, Uri rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't give me that look...Ouch HEY!" Uri scratched Gokudera's face as Yamamoto turned to byakuran.

"By the way byakuran, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Um, well..."

-Meanwhile with Tsuna -

Not so away from them. Tsuna was still inside the big box as he was spying at them through a punctured saw byakuran was talking to Yamamoto while Kyota was listening to the conversation and Gokudera trying to cease Uri from scratching his face.

"Its look like that Gokudera and Yamamoto haven't changed a bit." Tsuna thought as he made a small smile. for him, Gokudera was still hot-tempered as ever and Yamamoto was still happy go lucky guy. Then a second later, Tsuna suddenly stopped smiling and sighs then he looked away from the hole.

"It's been almost five month that haven't seen those two." Tsuna thought as hugged both knee and chinned sit on it.

Tsuna P.O.V

It's been only one year and 6 months that I'm staying here in Italy and still Kyota, reborn or dino would hide me from them. The only time that I can hide and spy on any of them is if they are all outside. We couldn't even see each other face to face.

Every time that I see one of them including I-pin, Futa, bianchi, I'll always be thinking about what they are doing without me now that they are with Federico-san. I really miss all of them, I miss one of their birthdays. I miss spending the holidays with them, I miss playing baseball and even miss having a family bonding with them. I really don't know if it's my fault for killing those men, two and half years ago.

Tsuna P.O.V end...

Tsuna buried his head against his knees as he felt tears were prickling down his cheeks. 2 minutes later, the box was removed and tsuna looked up to see who it was. When he looked up, he only saw byakuran and Kyota. And tsuna guessed that Uri went back home with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Kyota and Byakuran looked at Tsuna's eyes and it looked reddish from crying. They both started getting worried.

"Hey Tsuna-kun what's wrong?" Byakuran worriedly said as he kneels and touched both of Tsuna's cheeks.

"It's nothing, I just don't want to talk about It." Tsuna said as he removed byakuran hands from his cheeks. Tsuna stood up and walked away to the streets.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, wait!" Byakuran shouted as he was about to go to him but Kyota grabbed his hand. Byakuran glanced at Kyota swaying her head to him.

"Don't... tsunayoshi-nii is sometimes like this when he sees his family, so just let him be alone for a while." Kyota said.

"How do you even know that?" byakuranquestionably asked.

"Well, looking after a 20 years old man for one year and a month, who haven't seen his family so long, all he needs is some time alone. I have also experience these type of things." Kyota sadly said as both of them were looking at tsuna walking alone. Kyota experienced was kind of different from Tsuna's.

She experienced not having her parents when she was 5 years old and kyoya was 15. Their parents both in died in a plane crash, so the people who looks after Kyota was kyoya and tetsuya. And that was before she became part of Tsuna's family.

As worried atmosphere were surrounding both of them, a phone call was heard. Kyota looked at byakuran as he picked up his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hey daisy-Chan, what is it?" Byakuran said as he forcibly smiled.

"Byakuran-Sama." Byakuran went suddenly paled when he heard a familiar eerie voice calling from the phone.

Kyota looked at a byakuran having conversation with his right hand man, kikyo. As Byakuran end the call, he sighs and turned to Kyota.

"Well I have to go, Kyota-Chan. kikyo-Chan called me and I have to go back to work. And also comfort tsunayoshi-kun for me!" byakuran shouted as waved goodbye to Kyota.

"Sure!" Kyota waved back and then ran to tsuna.

Meanwhile with byakuran

Byakuran is in the car as kikyo was driving him back to millefiore HQ. When he was there, kikyo scolded him that he's skipped his paperwork and told byakuran that he's going to continue doing it until it's all done (Too much for a person do it all). Then Kikyo started a conversation.

"By the way byakuran-sama, how is tsuna-san?" Byakuran said.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is fine as always but then he got depressed." Byakuran said as kikyo turned to him.

"Why what happened?" kikyo said as he turned to byakuran for a second then turned back to see the road.

"Me and Kyota-Chan hid tsunayoshi-kun inside a box when his ex storm and rain guardians were out looking for the storm cat"

"Did it work?" kikyo asked as byakuran nodded.

"Then why tsuna-san got suddenly depressed?"

"Well...tsunayoshi-kun saw...no spied on them talking to us through a punctured hole, I guess he just wants to see how they change." Byakuran said as he looked away

"You know, you can go to the past and kill his guardians except for chrome-san though." Kikyo suggested as byakuran swayed his head.

"IE, Tsunayoshi-kun and Uni-Chan wouldn't like it if I did that." Byakuran said, smiling as leans his head against the car window.

With Kyota

It was night in the Vongola mansion and everyone was asleep except for Kyota. She looked at the time and it was 1:30 in the morning. Kyota sighs as she tried to sleep but couldn't. So she got out of bed, get her glasses and went to the kitchen to make chamomile tea.

As Kyota finished making chamomile tea in the kitchen, she took a sip and looked at the night sky window. Kyota couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday, after Gokudera, Yamamoto and byakuran went back to their mafia business, Kyota went back to tsuna to cheer him up. Tsuna started to feel ok...just a little bit.

"Why are you still awake?" Kyota turned around as she heard familiar voice behind her and it was reborn.

"U-Uncle reborn...since when did you get home" Kyota quietly whisper because she doesn't want to disturbed the others.

"Few minutes ago, I just found the kitchen light on and noticed your here. Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I made chamomile tea." Reborn stared at Kyota as she was telling the truth but he could tell why.

"Did something happened to dame tsuna" reborn asked askyota widened her eyes then looked down on the floor.

Yesterday when Kyota went back to him, she noticed that tsuna was not in a mood to touch his food but Kyota tried to feed him but tsuna wasn't hungry. She would notice that he would be silent from time to time not like the other days. Kyota suggested for him to go back home and let him take a nap. Much for her days, yesterday was a challenge for her.

So anyway back to the story, Kyota looked up from the floor and told the whole story to reborn, the things that happened yesterday. About byakuran and Uri's visit, about hiding tsuna inside a box from his ex storm and rain guardians and spying on them through a small punctured hole and even telling him about tsuna getting all depressed

"I see... at least you did all your best, making dame-tsuna feel a little bit better. But don't you worry about dame tsuna, he'll be back to his old dame self again tomorrow. So why don't you get some sleep."

"I guess you're right but let me first finished drinking this tea" Kyota said as she continues to drink tea while reborn waited for her to finish so he could turn off the light from the kitchen. Few minutes later, Kyota was done and was about to leave, suddenly she stopped.

"Uncle reborn can I tell you something?" Kyota said.

"The thing I really wished for tsunayoshi-nii is that...I want to go back where things were before, where tsunayoshi-nii is all happy all the time with his friends and family all together with him. Anyway, Good night uncle reborn" Kyota left the kitchen and leave reborn alone. As reborn was about to leave, he looked up at night sky window.

"Have a goodnight sleep too, dame tsuna." Reborn whispered as he left.

End of chapter

translation:

IE=NO

Onichan= big brother


	5. Chaper 5: lambo and his grape fairy part 1

Lambo woke up with the start then looked at the time and it was 4:00 in the morning. Then his expression became really excited as he quickly jumps out of the bed and zoomed out from his room.

Lambo ran fast as he could from the hallway where almost everyone is asleep. Then he suddenly stopped running, as he can't hold it anymore to happily shout it out anymore because today is…

"today is may 28 and that means its my birthday and today is the day that I must not lose thi…" As lambo was about to completely shout it out, he suddenly went paled when heard a familiar scary voice.

"You must be really happy for shouting in this time of day, stupid cow." Lambo slowly turned around and saw reborn out of his room with murderous aura surrounding him as he was holding a Leon hammer. Lambo realizes he shouted at the wrong place.

"W-wait R-reborn I h-have a g-good reason for d-doing that" Lambo stuttered, afraid as he took couple steps back.

"Oh and what reason is that? Reborn said as he smirked while patting his palm with the Leon hammer and took a couple of steps forward. Then lambo falls over his butt on the ground.

w-well you see um… you k-know i-its my …" As lambo was about to completely say his reason, the darkness took over. Then suddenly he heard someone waking him and shaking him.

"Lambo, Lambo wake up"

"I guess he's not waking up."

"I'm sorry lambo if you're not waking up at this time I have no choice but to this" Lambo widened his eyes and splutter in pain when he felt someone jabbed in his stomach.

"Oi ipin, you don't have to jab me, you know!" Lambo shouted at his step sister.

"Well that's what you get for not waking up!" I-pin shouted back at lambo. Then lambo realizes that he was in his room with I-pin and futa.

"I-pin, futa-nii, what are guys doing here?" Lambo asked to both of them.

"We're here to wake you up because were going to start having breakfast." Futa said as lambo looked to both of them and suddenly remembered about what reborn did to him. Lambo then realized maybe it was a dream.

"it was only a dream" Lambo said.

"what dream? Futa asked as lambo realized that he said it out loud and decided to tell them. A few minutes later, Lambo told them about his dream of reborn hitting him with a Leon hammer. Ipin and futa looked at each other then looked back at lambo.

"That wasn't a dream that was real, reborn-San told us about what you just did." I-pin said as lambo was shocked.

"Eh, really, but how long have I been asleep!?" Lambo questionably asked.

"you've been asleep for five hours and the time now is 9:30" Futa said.

"And don't forget, today is may 28 and that means its your birthday." I pin said as Futa nodded.

"So happy birth…" As futa and I pin was about to sing for him, Lambo quickly stand on the bed.

"Your right! Today is my birthday and today is the only day that I must see her in person, so no more distraction and no taking nap!" Lambo shouted throughout his room while I pin and futa looked at him as they knew what was lambo talking about.

"Oh not again" Ipin said as she did a facepalm. Futa nervously laughed while there is one tiny sweat falling down on his side of his cheeks. Fifteen minutes later Ipin and futa were walking while staring awkwardly at lambo.

"Today is my birthday and this time I will see her!" Lambo singly said repeatedly as he was skipping happily straight to the dinning room. As the three of them are walking (or skipping), they saw Kyoya and Tetsuya.

"Teriyaki-nii, K-kyoya-nii" Lambo said as he walked to them.

"Hn, herbivore" Kyoya said.

"Good morning, birthday boy" Tetsuya said, smiling.

"Good morning to you too and you're right today is my birthday. And you know what, this time I'm going to see her once and for all!" Lambo declared as he ran.

"Wait Lambo!" Futa said as he followed him.

"Lambo! I'm sorry about him." I-pin apologized and bowed to them as she followed futa and lambo.

"What was the little herbivore blabbering about" Kyoya asked as he saw the three of them left.

"Lambo-San is talking about the candy grape person, again Kyoya-San." Tetsuya answered.

"Oh that herbivore… I'll bite her to death for being a disturbance in the mansion." Kyoya declared as he went to the opposite direction.

"Kyoya San you do know that she's not a real person" Tetsuya thought as he followed Kyoya.

With lambo, Ipin and futa

Lambo and I pin started arguing while futa was following them. Futa was listening to their conversation as they were already in the dinning room.

"And not only that, she doesn't even exist! I-pin said.

"She does exist but the only thing is…" As lambo was about to completely tell his the reason, he saw kyota, standing up from her chair and getting her bag from the ground.

"Kyota-neechan!" Lambo shouted, happily as he ran toward her. Kyota then noticed him.

"Oh ohayo Lambo-chan." Kyota said as she a tiny smile while she patted lambo head.

"hey Kyota-neechan you know what, today this time I'm going to see her and proved that she is real." Lambo declared to kyota with determination in his eyes .

"So you still believe in the Grape Fairy" kyota said to Lambo as he nodded happily.

That was the reason that lambo woke up very early today and was very happy, it wasn't about his special birthday it was about seeing a non existing person. Lambo have wanted to see that non existing fairy since the age of 6.

Because when lambo was living back in japan, in his 6th birthday his so called grape candy fairy gave him many types of grape candy flavor and she gave him a letter that stated that she will come every year in his birthday only to give him his present in his room only.

No one even minded nor even cared, because lambo will always be a brat but everyone in the vongola family still loves their crybaby and childish little brother. But some people like I-pin would tell him that she doesn't even exist and would force him to get over it.

Not only that, every time in his birthday lambo never seen her because he stated that he fell asleep or he was celebrating his birthday with the family or when he's distracted by things. He even stated that the grape candy fairy was in a hurry to go to the birthday children's bedroom who also only likes grape candies.

"Kyo-neesan, tell Lambo that the grape fairy doesn't exist and it's just an imaginary!" I-pin said to kyota as she walked to them.

"The grape fairy might be not real for you but she's real to me and to the kids that like grape candies!" lambo shouted as he and I-pin started arguing in between kyota.

Federico, Gokudera, Yamamoto, ryohie, chrome and bianchi were on the table, eating and ignoring their step siblings arguments as kyota sighed at the scene. A second later, Futa whistled making I pin and lambo stopped arguing and everyone in the table including kyota looked at him.

" Alright that's enough you two, I-pin let Lambo believe what he wants and besides it's his birthday today" Futa said softly to her.

"I know but he's 12 today almost turning a teen and needs to get over it because its not even normal in his age!" Ipin said.

"Well Hayato believes in UMA. He talks about it even though he's a grown man but we don't even complained about making him not believing on it." Federico said to I-pin as Gokudera nodded agreeing to his boss.

"So you don't need to force him to stop believing" Federico told her as Lambo nodded and agreeing with his older brother. I-pin sighed.

"Alright I understand I won't make lambo stop believing." I-pin said in a defeated voice.

"Alright I have to get going" kyota said as she said goodbye to all of them. When kyota was about to go, she stop for moment as she remembered something.

"Oh lambo, I forgot to tell you that uncle Reborn told me to tell you that "if you shout again like what you did this morning, I will shoot your mouth off and never let you speak again " Kyota said imitating Reborn's voice then left.

Everyone in the table sweat dropped as lambo hugged futa while he was shivering and scared half to death by the warning from reborn. Futa patted lambo head in comfort.

It was two thirty in the afternoon, Lambo was sitting outside with his legs crossed while leaning his back against his bedroom door while browsing internet.

Lambo finished with his training and studying with Gokudera and Chrome and already have lunch, few hours ago. Federico told lambo that he can have his free time in his special day and lambo even received birthday presents from his step brothers and sisters.

So this time, lambo was just sitting, browsing and waiting for the grape fairy to appear in his room. Lambo hasn't move his spot because he has to wait for his fairy to appear unless he has to go to the bathroom. So that was his challenge and nothings is going to distract him

"Yo Lambo"

Well except for that.

Lambo turned his head in the left and smiled as he saw Nosaru.

"Nosaru-nii, what are you doing here!" lambo shouted happily as he stood up and high fived Nosaru.

"Today is your birthday so here's your present coming from me, Aniki and the princess. The blue one is from Aniki and the princess." Nosaru said as he gave the two presents to lambo.

As Nosaru gave the presents, lambo quickly opened both. Nosaru's present was an earphone and uni and Gamma present were comic books for his age.

"Wow I should thank Uni Chan and Gamma in viber later." Lambo said as he opened the door of his room to put his presents. Nosaru bend down and quickly pick up the wrappers and throw it in the bin, then followed lambo.

As Nosaru got in, he saw Lambo's other opened presents that was given by his older step brothers and sister including futa bianchi I-pin and kyota. Nosaru suddenly looked down on the ground and Shockingly saw lambo's very own hover board.

"No freakin way, you got one of those Hoverboard!" Nosaru said as Lambo nodded happily. Nosaru walked to him as he put one arm around his neck and other hand rubbing his hair.

"Alright, tell me who bought this for you because I also want it. It's expensive and I don't have enough money! But who cares right now, I bet its Yamamoto!" Nosaru teasingly shouted as he continued rubbing lambo's hair. Lambo laughed.

"haha, no nosaru-nii it wasn't yamamoto-nii it was Federico nii who gave me this gift. I'm really lucky that federico-nii is my awesome brother " Lambo said, happily. Nosaru stopped rubbing Lambo's hair.

"That's nice" Nosaru mumured as he has a disappointing look.

"Nosaru-nii can you let go of me now" Lambo said.

"Oh sorry" Nosaru apologized as he let go of Lambo. Nosaru and Lambo were out of the bedroom when nosaru remembered something.

"By the way lambo, why are you sitting behind the door a few minutes ago?" Nosaru asked. As lambo was about to answer.

"Because he wants to see the grape person duh." Nosaru and Lambo looked at the right and saw bluebell with I-pin.

"Hey bluebell, did you give me any present for this special day." Lambo asked as he stretched his hands like he was waiting for his present.

"Sorry I haven't got anything but I will buy it for you since all of us are going out." Bluebell said.

"What!? where are we going!?" lambo questionably shouted.

"Didn't I tell you already that were going out to the mall to celebrate your birthday! So anyway, are you guys ready? bianchi-nee will drive us." I-pin told them as Nosaru and bluebell nodded.

Wait, you can't make me go, I have to wait for her!" lambo shouted as he was about to open his door but it was too late because I-pin grabbed lambo by the back of his shirt. Then the four of them started to walk.

"By the way did you tell Kyo about it?" Bluebell asked I-pin.

"Oh no I forgot to tell onee-chan!" I-pin said.

"Then call her." Bluebell said as i-pin agreed and took out her phone out from her bag.

"I-pin, Let me go! Nosaru-nii come on, help me…bluebell!" Lambo demanded but the three of them didn't listen to him. One hour and three minutes later I-pin, Bluebell, Nosaru and Lambo arrived where kyota was waiting for them.

"Call me if you guys want to go home, ok." Bianchi said as Nosaru, bluebell, I-pin and kyota nodded except for lambo.

"Wait take me with you!" lambo desperately said to her.

"Have fun!" Bianchi said as she ignored him and drove off.

Sorry for not reminding you that we were going out to celebrate Lambo's birthday" I-pin apologized to kyota.

"No that's fine. By the way what's wrong with him." Kyota said as she pin pointed lambo who has a depressing aura.

"Oh he's just fine" Nosaru said.

"Alright since we're all complete, let's make Lambo's birthday fun!" I-pin shouted as she pump her fist in the air.

"Oh!" Nosaru, Kyota and bluebell also shouted and pumped their fist.

"Oh" Lambo mumbled in defeat.

Seven hours later, bianchi, Lambo, Ipin and Kyota are finally back in the mansion. Except for Nosaru and Bluebell, who went separately home with their own drivers. When they got inside, almost everyone are awake except for the maids and butlers.

I-pin and kyota went to their own bedroom which are next to each other. "Good night kyota-nee, Lambo." I-pin said while she went in as kyota did the same.

Lambo said goodnight to the both of them then walked to his room happy after what happened in the last seven hours.

He was happy that he got to spend time with his step sisters and his friends but there was something that he forgot to do but he couldn't tell what it was. For now, lambo was happy.

"That was the coolest birthday that my step siblings and friends planned for me, not unlike waiting outside my room for the Grape fairy… oh no." Lambo suddenly remembered what he is supposed to do and he quickly ran to his bedroom.

As lambo finally arrived, he quickly opened the door and turned on the light then revealed on his desk a big basket of different types of grapes candy with an envelope, sticking on it.

Lambo walked to his desk and took the envelope from the basket, opened it revealing a letter. And it said:

Dear sweet child,

Happy 12th birthday and I am sorry for not seeing you in person as you wish for because you are out with your siblings and friends to celebrate for your new age of birth. For me, I was busy giving to the children who also likes grapes candy and have the same birthday as you. So, I will see you next year if you still believe in me.

With love and care,

The Grape Fairy

As lambo finished reading the letter from his so called grape fairy, the letter slipped from his hands and he instantly kneeled down on the floor.

"Noooo!" Lambo cried out throughout his room being heard over the whole mansion. Meanwhile, a certain 13 years old black haired girl was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She nod for herself as she was like saying "I guess it worked as uncle Reborn planned" then spits out the toothpaste.

End of chapter

...

the grape fairy is something that I came up with for our early birthday boy. Khr fanfic spoiler: Nana was the one who came up with the idea of the grape fairy when lambo was 6. Then nana gave the position to tsuna. Im sorry! : ( so anyway the grape fairy will be really important in the future chapters. So see u in my next update


End file.
